


Sono il capitano

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Capitano [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Boys In Love, Collare, M/M, PWP, Rapporto Vice-Capitano
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Rufy sa di essere il capitano anche del cuore di Zoro.





	Sono il capitano

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la giornata contro l’omofobia.  
> Prompt! PROMPT! Collare| [FANDOM]: One piece| Personaggio/Pairing: ZoLu| Avvisi: Collare; rapporto Vice-Capitano| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 617  
> Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.

Sono il capitano

La luce rosata dell’alba filtrava attraversò l’oblò nel ventre della nave, insinuandosi nel grande stanzone di legno. Rischiarò una serie di bottiglie vuote abbandonate sul pavimento, un paio di pesi nell’angolo della stanza e un’amaca appesa tra due alti pilastri di legno.

Zoro era seduto sul pavimento, una mano abbandonata sulle gambe intrecciate e l’altra tra i corti capelli verdi.

Rufy gli stava accarezzando delicatamente il petto muscoloso e massiccio, risalì fino alle spalle e passò ad accarezzargli la schiena. Teneva l’altra mano nascosta dietro la schiena e ogni tanto ridacchiava, le sue labbra erano sporte di unto e il giovane profumava di carne arrosto.

Sul suo viso spiccava la cicatrice sotto l’occhio, mentre il cappello di paglia gli ricadeva sulle spalle, tenuto fermo dal laccetto di corda che il pirata aveva al collo.

“Sono il Capitano e l’hai deciso tu” soffiò con voce seducente. Si mordicchiò il labbro, incidendolo, segni simili li possedeva sul pollice.

< Da quando mi ha trovato quel giorno appeso a una croce, non ho potuto fare altro che sentirmi completamente suo prigioniero.

Non avrei potuto fisicamente seguire nessun altro, è un bisogno che va oltre qualsiasi desiderio, sogno o decisione > pensò Zoro. Sentì le dita sottili di Rufy accarezzargli il collo, mentre il giovane stringeva un collare intorno ad esso, i muscoli tesi del suo corpo fremettero.

“Sì, ma voi non desiderate esserlo?” soffiò con voce roca e mascolina.

Rufy ridacchiò e si mise sulla punta delle scarpe di legno.

“Sono il Capitano e l’ho deciso ‘io’” marcò. Gli avvolse le braccia di gomma snodabili intorno al collo, il suo corpo minuto e ossuto fremeva di desiderio. 

Zoro lo guardò sfilarsi le scarpe, che ricaddero con un colpo secco e deglutì desideroso, vedendo che l’altro si sfilava i pantaloncini di jeans, decorati con dei pellicciotti bianchi. La propria virilità gli diede una fitta, il suo corpo massiccio era completamente ignudo.

Rufy afferrò il guinzaglio attaccato al collare con una mano, saldamente, e si sedette in grembo a Zoro, che socchiuse le gambe.

Rufy finì di spogliarsi e strusciò il suo corpo contro quello bollente dell’altro, leccandogli la lunga cicatrice che gli percorreva il petto. La palpebra dell’occhio eternamente chiuso di Zoro tremò, mentre l’occhio sottostante si muoveva.

“Rimarrai il mio fedele Vice, il mio più grande tesoro e il mio bene più pericoloso anche quando avrai realizzato il tuo sogno di spadaccino? Anche quando sarò diventato re dei pirati?” lo interrogò Rufy. Gli accarezzò le cosce e lo sentì mugolare di piacere.

Zoro avvicinò le mani ai suoi glutei, attese che Rufy annuisse ed iniziò a prepararlo, ascoltandolo mugolare piano.

“Sempre, a costo di seguirvi fino al patibolo o alla tomba, un giorno” giurò.

Rufy piegò le labbra in un sorriso e lo baciò, gli accarezzò il membro e gli permise di penetrarlo. Arcuò la schiena, Zoro gl’impedì di cadere con entrambe le braccia, mentre Rufy stringeva spasmodicamente al petto il guinzaglio.

Zoro lo baciò delicatamente e continuò a prenderlo, modulando i movimenti del suo corpo, seguendo i movimenti che più davano riscontro nel piacere del più giovane.

Rufy socchiuse gli occhi, lasciò che la passione lo scuotesse e venne, gridando, ansante.

Zoro continuò a prenderlo finché Rufy gli posò un indice sulle labbra.

“Basta” esalò e, ubbidente, l’altro scivolò fuori di lui. Rufy si abbandonò contro il suo petto e, sporgendo il capo, gli dice: “Ora puoi venire”.

Zoro strinse l’occhio sano e obbedì, sporcandosi di sperma candido. Il suo corpo si muoveva seguendo i suoi pesanti respiri, madido di sudore.

< Tenerlo a me con questo collare mi permette di credere che sarà così, che mi sarà per sempre fedele > pensò Rufy, posandogli un bacio sul petto.


End file.
